The Avengers Diaries
by TheArcane
Summary: Loki lässt die Menschen in Stuttgard niederknien. Plötzlich kommen ihm zwei Fremde in die Quere, die sich Stefan und Damon nennen. Was er nicht weiß: Sie sind keinesfalls menschlich. Ein Zauber hat zwei Universen vermischt, die ohne Bonnies Hilfe nicht wieder getrennt werden können. Doch: Wo ist die Bennett-Hexe?
1. Machthunger

Hey :D Zunächst: Nicht wundern, habe meine Geschichte auch noch wo anders veröffentlicht :) Nur, falls die jemand wiedererkennt :D Sie spielt etwa gegen Ende der 4. Vampire Diaries Staffel und steigt mitten in The Avengers ein. Viel Spaß! :)

* * *

1. Machthunger

Es war fantastisch. Alle liefen sie vor ihm weg. Von Panik getrieben stolperten sie über die Straße. Plötzlich war ihnen ihr Luxus egal, die perfekte Haltung spielte keine Rolle mehr. Wie eine aufgehetzte Herde von willenlosen Tieren fohlen die Menschen vor ihm. Hier war er mächtig. Er stand weit über ihnen und es gefiel ihm. Mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf den Lippen, umschloss ihn ein goldener Nebel, der fein und kaum sichtbar seine Rüstung erschuf. Die Macht durchströmte seinen Körper und als die Hörnen seines goldenen Helms im Licht der Straßenlaternen funkelten, schien er unbesiegbar. Nichts konnte ihn aufhalten. Schon gar nicht die Menschheit mit ihrer lächerlichen Streitmacht.

Die dröhnende Sirene prophezeite die Ankunft ihrer Ordnungshüter. Loki belächelte ihre Dummheit. Ein hellblauer Blitz zuckte auf und zerschmetterte die sich nähernden Fahrzeuge, sodass sie sich im hohen Bogen überschlugen. Es war leichter, als Thor eine Lüge aufzubinden.

Mehrere Illusionen von Loki drangen die Masse zurück auf den Platz. Warum konnte sich nicht auch Asgard so einfach fügen? Es hätte vieles erleichtert. In seiner Heimat war er ein König, der ins Exil verbannt worden war, doch hier vermochte seine Überlegenheit jedem Bürger Angst und Schrecken zu lehren.

„Kniet nieder!", befahl er. Schreie hallten durch die Dunkelheit. Keiner widerstand dem Drang, wegzulaufen. „Ich sagte: Kniet!" Lokis Stimme übertönte alles. Ein Donnern ließ die Menschen erzittern, als sein Zepter den Boden berührte.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Die Menschen gehorchten. Loki konnte seine Zufriedenheit nicht verbergen. Breit grinsend schlängelte er sich durch den wimmernden Abschaum. Dieses Gefühl von Überlegenheit war berauschend. „Seid ihr nicht in der Lage, zu bemerken, wie viel besser es euch nun geht? Nun, da ihr eure natürliche Haltung einnehmt?" Das böse Lächeln unterstrich den leichten Anflug von Wahnsinn in seinen Worten. „Verlangt ihr nicht danach, euch jemandem unterwerfen zu dürfen? Ihr seid dazu geboren, regiert zu werden! Wehrt euch dagegen. Versucht es zu leugnen. Aber letztendlich, werdet ihr immer niederknien."

Loki ließ den Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Verängstigte Mienen wussten nicht, wohin sie blicken sollten. Zitternd pressten sie die Lippen zusammen und hofften, gerettet zu werden. Im Universum existierte kein besseres Aphrodisiakum.

Auf einmal erhob sich ein alter Mann. Sein trüber Blick ruhte auf Loki. „Menschen wie dir, werden wir nicht folgen."

„Oh, solche Menschen wie mich, gibt es nicht", kontere Loki amüsiert.

„Es wird immer wieder Menschen geben, die ihre Macht ausspielen."

Der Halb-Gott lachte über seine Dreistigkeit. „Erinnert euch an diesen Mann!", befahl er den Gestalten um sich herum. „Er wird ein Exempel statuieren." Loki richtete das glühende Zepter auf ihn. Die Energie kribbelte auf seinem Arm, bereit, den Befehl zum Abschuss zu geben…

„Verdammt, wir haben uns verlaufen!" Eine Männerstimme hallte durch die leergefegten Straßen.

„Wir haben uns nicht verlaufen, Damon. Wir sind nur einen Umweg gegangen", sagte ein Anderer.

„Ja, klar. Das sagte bestimmt auch Ben Affleck zu Jennifer Garner als sie beim Set von Daredevil raus gekommen sind. Und du weißt ja, was daraus geworden ist!"

Loki hielt inne. Die Menschen waren nicht nur einfältig sondern lebensmüde. Wie nach einem nächtlichen Spaziergang kamen die zwei Männer um die Ecke des großen Festpalastes in Deutschland geschlendert. Einer hatte braunes, kurzes Haar und grünliche Augen. Die Iris des Anderen leuchtete blau, seine Haare waren schwarz. Der Halb-Gott fragte sich, wann sie das Szenario bemerken würden. Danach würde er sie vernichten. Es sei denn, ihr Unterhaltungswert trug seiner Machtdemonstration bei.

„Damon, hör mir zu!" Der Braunhaarige berührte seinen Kameraden an der Lederjacke. „Ist dir klar, dass wir, wenn wir Bonnie nicht finden, nie wieder nach Hause kommen?"

„Hm…", murrte der Blauäugige unmotiviert. „Das entschuldigt noch lange nicht deinen miserablen Orientierungssinn."

„Du hättest auch auf die Karte schauen können!"

„Weißt du Stefan, es gibt viele Dinge, in denen ich dir überlegen bin. Aussehen und Benehmen, unter anderem. Aber irgendetwas muss ich dir ja überlassen, sonst setzt du wieder das höchst peinliche Schmollmundgesicht auf. Und wir beide wissen, dass selbst Elena dieses Gesicht hasst! Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast-"

Der Mann, der sich Stefan nannte, drehte seinen Freund zum Geschehen um. Offenbar hatten sie Loki bemerkt. Ihre Reaktionen zu beobachten war interessant. Während Stefan besorgt die Menschenmenge musterte, blieb der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen auf Loki ruhen.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", beschwerte er sich. „Wegen dir sind wir im Zirkus gelandet."

„Damon… Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier eine Show ist…"

Lokis Lachen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. „Ihr solltet euch euren Artgenossen anschließen, falls euch euer Leben lieb ist."

Die beiden tauschten einen Blick. „Ja… ehm… nein", sagte Damon. „Die Hose ist von Armani. Ach und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Weil ich einfach keine Lust habe, vor einem Möchtegern-Clown niederzuknien. Ist der Kerl zu fassen? Wo sind wir hier?" Er sah sich fragend um.

Lokis Blick verfinsterte sich. Er wusste, dies war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, aber bis die Heldentruppe antanzte, blieb ihm noch Zeit. Irgendwie musste er sich ja beschäftigen. „Seid ihr töricht oder einfach nur unwissend?"

Der Blauäugige beherrschte das zynische Grinsen fast so gut wie der Halb-Gott. „Fragte der Mann mit dem Geweih auf dem Schädel."

Sein Freund stieß ihm in die Seite. „Ich weiß nicht, was hier vor sich geht, aber ich glaube, diese Menschen brauchen unsere Hilfe."

„Viele Menschen brauchen Hilfe, Stefan. Deshalb spielen wir nicht Batman. Wir müssen Bonnie finden und – Wow!" Blitzartig sprangen die zwei auseinander. Die Lichtkugel verfehlte die beiden Männer nur um ein Haar und schlug hinter ihnen ins Gemäuer. „Das ist Neu…", ächzte Damon und rappelte sich auf. „Wer zum Geier bist du?"

Der Halb-Gott hatte die Geduld satt. „Mein Name ist Loki. Aus Asgard. Und ihr beugt euch meinem Willen oder ihr werdet diesen Kreaturen ein leitendes Beispiel sein!" Wütend über die aufsässige Art der Männer, hob Loki sein Zepter an. „Nun verschuldet ihr den Tod eines euer Artgenossen." Die Klinge zielte auf den Alten, der sich nicht gerührt hatte. „Zieht daraus einen Lehre." Wieder setzte Loki zum Schuss an, doch weit kam er nicht. In Sekundenbruchteilen huschte Stefan zu ihm herüber und rammte ihm die Zähne in den Hals – zumindest versuchte er es, denn die Haut des Eisriesen war fast undurchdringbar. Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei stieß Loki den Mann von sich. Stefan prallte gegen eine Säule und blieb stöhnend auf der Straße liegen.

„Blöde Idee", kam es von Damon, der mit einmal mal direkt vor Loki stand. Wie war er so schnell hier her gekommen? Der Schwarzhaarige packte Loki am Hals, knurrte laut und schleuderte den Magier Meter weit durch die Luft. Wutendbrand warf Loki sein Cape zurück und richtete seinen Helm. Das waren keine Menschen. Als wäre der Mann ein Zauberwesen, wandelte sich sein Gesicht. Dunkle Adern schlängelten sich an seinen Augen hinab, das Weiß um seine Pupille herum färbte sich blutrot und spitze, messerscharfe Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. „Du bist also Loki?", lachte Damon. „Freut mich außerordentlich. Mein Name ist ‚Du-gehst-mir-auf-die-Nerven' und ich bin ein Vampir."


	2. Fehlfunktionen

2. Fehlfunktionen

Natasha wunderte sich noch immer über den eigenartigen Triebwerksausfall. Seitdem das Portal kollabiert war und die gesamte S.H.I.E.L.D. – Zentrale zerstört hatte, funktionierte nichts wie es sollte. Vielleicht lag es an schlechtem Karma. Vielleicht befand sich der Grund dieser Störungen auf einer Ebene, die niemand von ihnen erfassen konnte. Bisweilen hatte das komische Gefühl im Magen jedenfalls nicht abgenommen. Die Stadtgrenze von Stuttgart hatten sie bereits passiert und flogen nun geradewegs zur Königsstraße.

„Wir sind gleich da", informierte sie den Captain. Steve stand in voller Montur an der Ladeluke und wog sein Schild in den Händen. Mit einem Seufzer zog er es sich auf die, an seinem Rücken befestigte, Halterung.  
„Kann dieser Loki tatsächlich, was alle behaupten?", fragte er besorgt. Nicht die Angst vor einem Kampf machte ihm zu schaffen, dafür hatte er zu viel erlebt. Steve fürchtete um die Erde. Wenn Loki den Tesserakt einsetzte, um weiteren Schaden anzurichten, würden Menschen sterben.  
Sie durften sich nicht verspäten.

„Ich schätze schon." Natasha half dem Piloten, den Überblick über die Systeme zu behalten. Ein zweiter technischer Fehler konnte den Abbruch der Mission bedeuten. „Jedenfalls kommt er aus Asgard. Götter, Zauberei und Wesen jenseits all unserer Vorstellungskraft. Und wenn ein einzelner Mensch – oder was immer er auch sein mag – dazu fähig ist, eine ganze Kommandozentrale in die Luft zu jagen, würde ich mich auf Einiges vorbereiten."  
„Danke." Die Ironie war kaum zu überhören.  
„Hey, Sie haben siebzig Jahre im Eis verbracht. Mit diesem Halb-Gott dürften Sie fertig werden." Ob sie wusste, wie absurd das klang?

Der Pilot erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Wir kommen in Sichtweite."  
„Bereit zum Absprung, Captain?" Natasha wartete, bis er das Seil an seinem Gürtel festgeschnallt hatte und öffnete die Luke. „Sie nehmen Loki in Gewahrsam, wir unterstützen Sie aus der Luft."  
Steve nickte Agent Romanoff zu und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als etwas an ihrem Quinjet vorbei rauschte. Plötzlich wurde ihre Kommunikation gehakt. „Keine Sorge, ich fliege voraus. Nehmt euch ruhig noch etwas Zeit", ertönte Starks Stimme durch den Funk.

Der Captain und Natasha tauschten einen Blick. „Ich dachte, Tony Stark wolle sich heraushalten?"  
Die Rothaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie sollten sich beeilen."  
„Allerdings." Ohne Zögern sprang er ab und glitt am Seil hinab auf die Straße.

Panische Rufe zeigten ihm, wo sich das Geschehen abspielte. Flüchtende Menschen kamen ihm entgegen. Manche musterten den uniformierten Helden. Andere rannten blind um ihr Leben. Schließlich erreichte er den Platz – und traute seinen Augen nicht. Loki, der mächtige Halb-Gott, kämpfte mit zwei Menschen. Nicht nur Steve beobachtete das Szenario mit offenem Mund, auch Iron Man schwebte neben ihn. „Ich glaub', mich tritt ein Ziegenpeter", sagte Tony verblüfft. „Sind die wirklich so schnell oder hab ich zu viel getrunken?"  
„Auf was tippen Sie?" Der Captain spannte die Muskeln, bereit, jederzeit einzuschreiten.

Auf dem Platz bot sich ihnen ein Spektakel, das keiner von ihnen richtig einordnen konnte. Loki schwang das Zepter und wich in Sekundenbruchteilen den Fremden aus. Sie versuchten, gegen ihn anzukommen und legten dabei erstaunliche Fähigkeiten an den Tag. Selbst der Captain hatte Probleme, ihre Bewegungen mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Aber Loki hielt sich wacker. Magie und Tricks verschafften ihm einen Vorteil. Einer der Männer knurrte ihn an, doch der Ase war ein guter Kämpfer und packte den Schwarzhaarigen an der Kehle. Bevor der zweite wieder auf den Beinen war, stieß Loki ihm die Klinge in den Bauch. Stöhnend sackte der Angreifer in sich zusammen. Steve und Tony lösten sich aus ihrer Starre. Sie rannten los.

„Nein!", rief der Braunhaarige. Er wollte seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilen. Lokis Gestalt löste sich auf und tauchte wie aus dem nichts wieder auf. Das Zepter hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde auf dem Oberkörper des anderen. Wütend biss der Captain die Zähne zusammen. Weitere Opfer hatte Loki nun zu verantworten. Und das nur, weil die einzige Hilfe aufgehalten worden war. Steve brauchte gar nichts machen. Ein Energieimpuls seitens Iron Man traf Loki gegen die Brust und katapultierte ihn auf die harten Stufen. Im Schimmer der Nachtleuchten, glitt der goldene Stab aus seinen Händen. Schussbereit baute sich Tony vor dem Halb-Gott auf. „Schön die Hufe hoch!"

Loki funkelte ihn an, tat aber, was von ihm verlang wurde. Sein protziges Gewand verfiel in leuchtendem Staub.  
„Natasha", kontaktierte Rogers Black Widow über sein In-Ear-Funkgerät. „Schicken Sie zwei Krankenwägen." Dann wandte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Bewegen Sie sich so wenig wie möglich, Mister. Es kommt…" Entsetzen machte sich breit. Vor seinen Augen begann sich das klaffende Loch im Körper des Fremden zu schließen, bis seine Haut keine Narbe mehr abbildete.  
Eher grimmig als gequält, strich er sich über die Hose. „Ach, so ein Mist", fluchte der Blauäugige. „Das ist heute absolut nicht mein Tag…" Verdutzt musterte er den Captain. „Haben wir Halloween?"  
„Nein. Wie-"

„Damon!" Der Andere schien auch schon wieder putzmunter. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er reichte Damon die Hand.  
„Wie man es nimmt. Ich glaube, ich habe gerade Iron Man gesehen."  
„Da bist du nicht der Einzige."  
Steve musterte die beiden. „Wer seid ihr?"

Im Gegensatz zu Damon, schien der Brauhaarige aufgeschlossener zu sein. Zwar stellte er sich und seinen Freund mit etwas Misstrauen im Blick vor, aber seine Freundlichkeit überraschte den Soldaten. „Mein Name ist Stefan Salvatore und das ist mein Bruder Damon. Wir kamen nur zufällig vorbei. Diese Leute waren in Gefahr, also haben wir eingegriffen."  
Damon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste schief. „Ja, wir. Als hätten wir nichts Besseres zu tun." Er deutet auf Steves Outfit und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Was soll das Captain-America-Kostüm? Sind Sie ein Beamter mit… sagen wir, eigenartigen Vorlieben oder ist das hier ein Treffen der ‚besonderen' Menschen?"

Stefan biss sich auf die Lippe. Er missbilligte das Auftreten seines Bruders.  
„Nun", begann Steve, der immer noch nicht auf der Höhe war, „ich weiß nicht, in wie weit ich Ihnen Informationen geben darf, aber ich versichere Ihnen, die Gefahr ist nun gebannt." Loki behielt Stillschweigen und ließ sich ohne Widerworte von Stark die Handschellen anlegen, die das Computerass eigens konstruiert hatte.  
Natasha meldete sich per Funk. „Ich glaube, Fury interessiert sich für die beiden. Wir sollen sie mitnehmen."  
Steve seufzte innerlich, gehorchte aber dem Befehl. „Auf Grund Ihres Einschreitens, müssen wir Sie-"  
Damon zuckte mit den Schultern und lief voraus. Seine blauen Augen bedachten Steve mit einem wissenden Blick. „Haben wir schon gehört. Wohin geht die Reise?"


	3. Comicfiguren

3. Comicfiguren

„Willst du mich komplett verarschen?", zischte Damon und klammerte sich an den Haltebügel über ihm. Sie waren doch tatsächlich in einer Art Helikopterverschnitt gelandet, der, aus technischer Sicht, gar nicht existieren durfte.

„Ich sage doch nur, dass es theoretisch möglich wäre." Stefan und er hatten sich in die andere Ecke des Flugzeugs zurückgezogen. Sie flüsterte so leise sie konnten, um nicht von Tony, Steve oder den anderen beiden Agents gehört zu werden. „Wenn Bonnie den Schleier nicht wieder gehoben, sondern alle Personen im Dreieck verschoben hat, sitzen wir wohlmöglich in einem anderen Universum fest."  
„Das ist völliger Blödsinn! Wir reden hier von Bonnie. Ja, sie ist mächtig. Aber ein Paralleluniversum? Woher sollte sie die Macht nehmen, um eine ganze Kleinstadt durch Raum und Zeit zu beamen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Stefan besonnen. „Aber es bringt nichts, in Rage zu verfallen, Damon. Wir sollten herausfinden, was geschehen ist und den Fehler beheben."  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fauchte sein Bruder. „Wir sind keine Zauberer." Sein Blick fiel auf Loki, der stumm dasaß und vor sich hinstarrte. „Zumindest wissen wir, wo wir einen finden. Denkst du wirklich, dass das der Loki ist? Ein Gott?"  
„In anderen Welten, ist vieles möglich."  
„Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, eine lebendige Comic-Figur vor mir zu haben."  
„Loki stammt aus der nordischen Mythologie, nicht aus den Comicbüchern."  
Damon verwies auf die anderen Anwesenden. „Iron Man und Captain America sprechen für Ersteres. Das ganze ist mir nicht geheuer."

Steve und Tony beobachteten die zwei Vampire. Ihr Interesse beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
„Ich hab' einen Frage!", meldete sich Tony, der seinen Helm abgenommen hatte. „Was seid ihr eigentlich für Dinger?"  
„Stark", ermahnte ihn der Soldat.  
„Sie haben angefangen."  
Stefan blickte seinen Bruder fragend an und antwortete schließlich. „Wir sind Vampire."  
Selbst Natasha drehte sich um. Sie wirkte skeptisch. „Vampire? So was wie untote Blutsauger?"

„Das trifft es in etwa", stimmte Stefan zu. „Wir wollen nichts Böses."  
„Aha. Was wollt ihr dann?", hakte Tony nach. Er schien vollkommen entspannt zu sein.  
„Wir werden euch alles erklären. Es ist kompliziert und wir wissen nicht, ob ihr uns Glauben schenken werdet. Ansonsten werden wir eure Fragen ohne Ausnahme beantworten."  
Damon runzelte die Stirn. „Werden wir?"  
Sein Bruder nickte. „ Werden wir. Uns bleibt keine Wahl. Vielleicht haben sie eine Erklärung für unser Auftauchen."

Steve hielt einen gesunden Abstand zu den Vampiren. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn wir Ihnen nicht ganz trauen. Ich dachte, ich verstehe die neue Welt langsam, aber Vampire hielt ich für einen Mythos. Und ehrlich gesagt, tue ich das weiterhin, solange man mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugt."  
„Dito", meinte Damon. „Ich glaube auch nicht an Superhelden und in Leder gehüllte Halb-Götter." Er deutete auf Loki, der nun das erste Mal seit langem aufsah. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch Thor", sagte er im Spaß.

Auf einmal zuckte ein gewaltiger Blitz über den schwarzen Wolkenhimmel. Ein Donnern erschütterte den Quinjet. Loki machte ein unerfreutes Gesicht.  
„Angst vor Gewittern?", erkundigte sich Steve.  
„Das Folgende wird uns keinen großen Spaß bereiten", erwiderte Loki trocken.  
Damon verzog das Gesicht. „Das war bloß ein Scherz!" Im selben Moment rumpelte es auf dem Dach. „Und das alles wegen einem falschen Zauberspruch. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, schenke ich Bonnie ein Buch mit richtigen Anleitungen…"

* * *

Es hatte viel Magie gekostet, ihn auf die Erde zu bringen, seit der Bifröst zerstört worden war. Und nun, da sie Loki für tot gehalten hatten, erreichte Asgard die Nachricht über eine Armee, die ihm folgte. Eine Armee, die die Erde in Schutt und Asche legen sollte, damit sich Loki als der neue König aus den Trümmern erhob. Thor würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Bruder der Welt, die er liebte, Schaden zufügte. Vor allem, da es die Aufgabe des Donnergottes war, Jane und ihre Freunde zu beschützen.

Mit einem lauten Knall landete Thor auf dem seltsamen Flugobjekt, den Hammer Mjölnir fest in seiner Hand. Fast meinte er, seinen Bruder spüren zu können. Er fühlte sein ehemaliges Familienmitglied so deutlich, dass es ihn schmerzte, die Dunkelheit in dessen zerrütteten Inneren zu erkennen. Odin hatte Thor von Lokis Herkunft erzählt. Dass er ein Eisriese war, änderte nichts an Thors Gefühlen für ihn. Aber eingedenk dessen, dass Loki seiner Familie freiwillig den Rücken gekehrt hatte, veränderte alles. Die ganze Zeit über hätte Loki zurückkehren können, ohne große Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen. Nun war es für ihn zu spät.

Wütend über das Vergangene und traurig um den seelischen Verlust eines geliebten Familienmitglieds, besann sich Thor auf seine Aufgabe. Finde den Tesserakt, hatte Odin ihm befohlen, und bringe ihn nach Asgard, auf dass wir ihn sicher verwahren.  
Ja, Vater, hatte Thor versprochen. Nur er hatte die Macht, Loki das Handwerk zu legen.  
Ein Ruck brachte den Donnergott ins Wanken, aber er hielt sich tapfer angesichts des Sturms, der durch die Magie hervorgerufen worden war. Thor musste in das eiserne Gefährt gelangen. Summend öffnete sich der hintere Teil des fliegenden Schiffes. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprang auf das Metall. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er Loki. Sein schwarzes Haar war länger, seine Kleidung hatte sich gewandelt und etwas unbekannt Machtvolles ging von ihm aus. Kein Zweifel – sein Bruder war nicht mehr derselbe.

„Hey, du störst", ertönte eine blecherne Stimme. Thor wandte den Kopf. Niemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Das Schicksal der Welt lag in seinen Händen und er-  
„Bye, bye." Ein harter Schlag traf ihn direkt gegen die Stirn. Thor taumelte zurück und erkannte gerade noch die leuchtend blauen Augen, die ihm bedauernd entgegenstarrten. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

„Der Feuerlöscher ist hinüber." Damon warf das verbeulte Ding in die Ecke des Flugzeugs. „Wundert mich, dass der Donnergott so schnell den Geist aufgegeben hat."  
Loki schmunzelte. „So viel dunkle Energie zerrt an den Kräften. Falls Thor geradewegs aus einem Portal kam, war seine Materie vermutlich leicht instabil. Es braucht einige Augenblicke, bis die einstige Unbesiegbarkeit zurückkehrt. Ihr habt ihn im richtigen Moment erwischt."  
„Und das freut dich natürlich?" Stefan wandte sich ab und beugte sich zum Blonden herunter. „Jetzt haben wir einen ohnmächtigen Halb-Gott an Bord."  
„Wenn er aufwacht", warf Damon ein, „haben wir einen wütenden Halb-Gott."  
Tony wandte sich an den Cap. „Vorprogrammiertes Chaos – ich dachte, das hört irgendwann auf."  
„Nehmen Sie das denn gar nicht ernst?", fragte Steve fassungslos. „Das hier ist ein echtes Problem. Hier geht es nicht um irgendein Luxus-Auto, das Sie zu Schrott gefahren haben. Dort liegt ein Mensch und er wird nicht erfreut sein, uns zu sehen, wenn er erwacht."  
Damon verdrehte die Augen. „Komm runter, Sternchen. Es…"  
„Und Sie halten jetzt mal schön die Klappe!", wies der Captain ihn an. „Fury soll entscheiden wie es weiter geht. Bis dahin setzt euch hin und versucht, nicht noch mehr Chaos zu stiften!"  
Natasha nickte. „Wir sind bald da. Haltet die Füße still, Jungs."

* * *

Loki konnte sich nicht daran satt sehen. Thor war geschlagen worden und lag bewusstlos vor seinen Füßen. Diese beiden ‚Vampire' waren Gold wert. Falls sein Plan funktionierte, konnte er entkommen und die Macht des Zepters nutzen, um die Beiden zu seinen Sklaven zu machen. Bis dahin musste sich der Gott der Lügen bedeckt halten und den Schein von Schwäche wahren. Seine Gedanken tasteten nach dem Zepter. Deutlich spürte er die Macht pulsieren.

Plötzlich wurde Loki komisch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Verwirrt untersuchte er die Energieströme. Der Tesserakt schickte ihm eine verschlüsselte Botschaft. Der Text war kaum zu entziffern. Loki schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Als er die Lider hochschlug, stockte ihm der Atem. Das Zepter gehorchte ihm noch immer, aber etwas störte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen.  
Eine Ahnung machte sich in Loki breit.  
Etwas – oder Jemand – mischte sich in seine Angelegenheit ein.


	4. Kontrollzwang

4. Kontrollzwang

„Glas?" Damon war skeptisch. „Er ist ein Halb-Gott mit magischen Fähigkeiten und ihr sperrt ihn hinter Glas." Seine blauen Augen waren auf die kleine Bildprojektion auf dem Tisch gerichtet. Zusammen mit den anderen hatten sie den Helicarrier erreicht und sich auf der Brücke versammelt. Der schwebende Flugzeugträger hatte selbst Stefan die Sprache verschlagen. Eine derartige Technologie hatte keiner von ihnen für möglich gehalten.

Während sich die Avengers um den eigens für sie bereitgestellten Tisch versammelt hatten, kümmerte sich Direktor Fury um Loki. Ein rundes, gläsernes Gefängnis sollte ihn in Schach halten. Damon hörte ihrer Diskussion gar nicht mehr zu. Irgendetwas von Armeisen und Stiefeln. Langweilig. Fasziniert betrachtete er die gigantische Frontscheibe, durch die man Wolken und Sonne im Wechselspiel verfolgen konnte. Er drehte eine Runde, unter Agent Maria Hills misstrauischem Blick, und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen.

Thor war gerade am sprechen. „... Er ist adoptiert."  
Damon lachte auf. „Du stehst ja zu deiner Familie!" Er gab dem Donnergott einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Der Blonde war bei der Landung wieder zu sich gekommen. Sie verdankten es allein Steves versöhnlicher Ader, dass sich der Halb-Gott und Iron Man nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen hatten. Auch Stefan hatte sich mit Beschwichtigungsversuchen bewiesen. Nun, da alles geklärt war, ging der Spaß erst richtig los.

„Wieso sind die eigentlich anwesend?", wollte Thor wissen. Er traute den Vampiren nicht.  
„Jemand schuldet mir eine Jeanshose." Damon ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben Natasha nieder und legte die Füße hoch. Stefan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Fury möchte wissen, ob die Existenz von Vampiren ein Problem darstellt", gab Hill Auskunft. Thor schien das gar nicht zu gefallen. Stefan hatte ihm erklärt, was er und Damon waren, aber viel geholfen hatte es nicht.  
„Ach, Goldlöckchen ist bloß sauer, weil ich ihm a la Mike Tyson K.O. geschlagen habe", scherzte Damon.  
„Schon wieder? Nicht dass das hier zur Gewohnheit wird!" Tony betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Agent Coulson, der sich Damon und Stefan bereits bei ihrer Ankunft vorgestellt hatte. „Ich finde ‚Conan' auch nicht schlecht. Er hat einen fiesen Schwinger. Mal sehen, ob er im Kampf was taugt." Das lässige Grinsen zeigte sich auf Tonys Gesicht. Er klatschte in die Hände. „Also, Paralleluniversum?", fragte er Stefan.

„Nettes Black-Sabbath-Shirt." Stefan deutete auf das Oberteil. „Zumindest gibt es Gemeinsamkeiten."  
„Allerdings. Bis auf die Sache mit den Reißzähnen." Tony drehte sich stilvoll um und hob den Finger. „Die Frage ist doch, wie seid ihr hier her gekommen? Ich spaziere auch nicht einfach über die Straße und finde ein Portal in eine andere Welt."  
„Wir glauben, es hat mit Magie zu tun. Eine Hexe namens Bonnie wollte den gefallenen Schleier zwischen unserer Welt und einer Zwischenwelt wieder heben. Dabei ist etwas schief gegangen. Als wir wieder zu uns kamen, waren wir plötzlich in Stuttgart. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubten wir an eine räumliche Verschiebung und wollten zum Flughafen. Als wir auf Loki stießen, haben wir unsere Theorie verworfen." Stefan blieb höflich. „Sie scheinen sehr berühmt zu sein, Mister Stark, aber bei uns kennt sie keiner."  
„Na!" Damon erhob das Wort. „Man kennt Sie, allerdings aus Comicbüchern."

Tony breitete perplex die Arme aus und versuchte sich an einem scherzhaften Ton. „Vielleicht sollte ich das meinen Agenten wissen lassen. Copyright und so. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es sich besser anhört, als in der Boulevardzeitung zu landen. Leichte Trunkenheit am Steuer. Nur zwei Mal."  
„Kenn ich", erwiderte Damon. „Aber wir Vampire haben da unsere ganz eigenen Tricks."  
„Was meinst du?", mischte sich Bruce ein. Vor Hulk hatten sogar die zwei Gäste Respekt.  
Stefan fuhr fort. „Wir besitzen die Fähigkeit, Menschen durch Gedankenmanipulation zu kontrollieren."  
Tony trat unauffällig einen Schritt zurück. „Das freut uns aber…"  
„Wir werden es nicht einsetzen."  
„Vielleicht ja doch." Fury kam auf die Brücke. Damon fand, dass er etwas von einem Oberschurken hatte. Es lag vermutlich an der Augenklappe, die er ziemlich lächerlich fand.  
Alle im Raum sahen ihn fragend an. Der Spion zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Ich frage mich nur, in wie fern Loki gegen eure Fähigkeiten resistent ist."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ich Antworten haben will."

* * *

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, er tut es wirklich", staunte Banner, der geistesabwesend seine Brille in den Händen drehte. Gebannt sahen die Avengers zu, wie Thor alles nachplapperte, was Damon ihm vorsagte. „Es scheint zu funktionieren." Der Wissenschaftler grübelte, wie das möglich war.  
„Offensichtlich", meinte Fury ungerührt. „Zwar ist es nicht die Kraft des Zepters, die die Leute um den Verstand bringt, aber was ich sehe, genügt fürs Erste." Der Direktor nickte Damon zu.  
„Gut, Thor", fuhr dieser fort und blickte dem Halb-Gott tief in die Augen. „Jetzt entschuldige dich noch, dass du unsere Fähigkeiten ‚schwachsinnig' und ‚amateurhaft' genannt hast und dann vergiss die letzten zwei Minuten."  
Der Blonde nickte. „Es tut mir leid, eure Fähigkeiten als schwachsinnig und amateurhaft bezeichnet zu haben…" Als würde Thor aus einem Zustand des wachen Schlafens zurückkehren, blinzelte er verwirrt und sah in die Runde. „Was ist los?" Er wandte sich an den Vampir. „Fahren wir fort. Versuche mich unter Zwang zu setzten. Ich werde…"  
„…keinen Widerstand leisten", ergänzte Damon grinsend. „Du warst bereits unter meiner Kontrolle. Dass es funktioniert, wissen wir jetzt."  
Thor zog die Brauen zusammen. „Was…?"  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe nur eine kleine Sprachübung mit dir durchgeführt. Warst gut in der Schule, hm?"  
„Wenn es bei Thor klappt", erhob Fury das Wort, „dann auch bei Loki."  
Der Captain verschränkte skeptisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Sind Sie sich da sicher? Loki ist ein Magier, richtig? Und nach allem, was ich über ihn erfahren habe, scheint er stark zu sein."  
Tony machte einen Laut. „Mental? Cap versucht sich an Humor."  
„Ich sage ja nur, dass Thor andere Kräfte besitzt als sein Bruder."  
Der Halb-Gott nickte. „Er hat recht. Loki beherrscht die Zauberei wie kein anderer. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er eine magische Barriere zum Schutz verwendet."  
Fury seufzte laut. „Kannst du einschätzen, wie weit sein Können reicht? Ich meine, wird er das Schiff in die Luft sprengen, wenn wir ihn ärgern? Oder zeigt er uns ein paar Kartentricks?"  
„Ich kann Loki nicht mehr durchschauen. Das konnte ich nie, wenn ich es recht bedenke. Aber von der Anatomie her sind wir gleich. Wir altern gleich schnell, unsere Wunden heilen im selben Zeitmaß."  
„Du meinst, wir sollten es versuchen?"

Thor dachte darüber nach. Wenn sie nicht bald herausbekamen, wo sich der Tesserakt aufhielt, war die Erde dem Untergang geweiht. Der Sohn Odins zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Menschen alles versuchen würden, um dies zu verhindern – selbst, wenn sie Loki foltern mussten. So sehr er Loki auch misstraute, wollte Thor ihn nicht leiden sehen. Und Zwang – das wusste er nun – war bisweilen schmerzfrei.  
„Ja, einen Versuch ist es wert."  
„Gut", pflichtete Fury ihm bei. „Stefan, Damon. Wer will beweisen, dass er einen Eisriesen tanzen lassen kann?"  
„Damon ist besser geeignet", erklärte Stefan. „Ich habe in diesen Dingen nicht so viel Übung wie mein Bruder. Allerdings wäre ich gerne dabei. Falls etwas schief läuft, kann ich eingreifen."  
„In Ordnung." Der Direktor deutete auf Steve und Thor. „Am besten begleitet ihr uns auch. Je mehr dabei sind, desto geringer die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Loki flieht."


	5. Durst

5. Durst

Damon folgte Fury in den Gefängnistrakt. Thor unter Zwang zu stellen, war nicht so einfach gewesen wie er die anderen hatte glauben lassen. Wie bei Hexen verhinderte etwas das Eindringen in den Kopf des Halb-Gottes. Mit viel Konzentration war es Damon schließlich gelungen. Hoffentlich war Loki fügsamer. Na ja, das bezweifelte er.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich der goldfischgrasartige Käfig, der nur durch einen einzigen Eingang zu betreten war. Ein solches Gebilde würde selbst einem Vampir Respekt einflößen. Die Gestalt im Inneren jedoch, wirkte ganze entspannt.  
Loki hatte seinen Marsch durch die Zelle unterbrochen und empfing seine Gäste mit einem charmanten, bösen Schmunzeln. Die Überheblichkeit des Eisriesen – oder was immer er auch war – ging Damon mächtig auf den Keks. Zuerst war da Katherine. Die Schlampe des Jahrhunderts. Folglich mussten sie sich mit Klaus herumschlagen. Ein Urvampir mit Geltungsdrang. Und nun stand da dieser süffisante Halb-Gott vor ihnen, der gleich zwei Eigenschaften von Damons Erzfeinden vereinte. Loki war eine herrschsüchtige Diva.  
Loki musterte die Truppe genau. Sein Blick ruhte am Längsten auf Thor. Noch länger jedoch auf den beiden Vampiren. Damon konnte es nicht benennen, aber irgendetwas lag in Lokis Augen. Etwas Unheilvolles.

Stefan lehnte sich zu seinem Bruder herüber. „Erinnert er dich auch an…"  
„Katherine? Ja, und es gefällt mir nicht."  
„Nein. An dich, als du vor zwei Jahren zurück nach Mystic Falls kamst?"  
Damon verzog das Gesicht. „Kein bisschen! Sie ihn dir an. Bin ich der Grinch? Ich trage kein Grün. Außerdem ist der Kerl kein Stück amüsant."  
„Aber du, ja?"  
„Hey, meine Gesellschaft ist erfrischend und…" Er suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Er ist mir nicht ähnlich, Ripper."  
Fury drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ripper?"  
„Ein alter Spitzname von mir", meinte Stefan. „Ist eine lange Geschichte."  
„Dafür haben wir leider keine Zeit." Er wandte sich dem Gefangenen zu. „Wie schön, dass du noch da bist."

Loki lachte. „Es gefällt euch, dass ich in der Falle sitze."  
„Du ahnst nicht wie sehr." Einige Sekunden lang herrschte stiller Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden. „Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mich über dich lustig zu machen."  
„Natürlich nicht." Loki wahrte eine ruhige, gelassene Miene. „Ich nehme an, ihr wollt euch nett mit mir unterhalten?" Er breitete die Arme aus. „Freundlich schildert ihr mir eure Beweggründe. Wollt, dass ich Mitleid zeige und euch verrate, wo sich der Tesserakt befindet." Loki machte eine Kunstpause. „Ihr Menschen glaubt, einen Gott überlisten zu können. Aber dem ist nicht so. Jede Folter wird mir nicht den Schmerz bringen können, der meine Zunge lockert. Glaubt mir, ihr verschwendet kostbare Stunden. Schon bald steht eure Welt unter einer neuen Herrschaft. Genießt die letzten Augenblicke trügerischer Freiheit."

Der Eisriese trat auf Fury zu, seine Stimme wurde lauter, das Lächeln verschwand. „Lasst Männer in eurem Namen weitere Menschen töten. Stehlt ihnen ihre Geheimnisse. Betrügt die, die ihr zu schützten geschworen habt, ein letztes Mal. Redet euch am letzten Tag noch einmal ein, einer Moral zu folgen, einen Kodex zu haben, der euer Handeln rechtfertigt. Denn morgen schon ist das Zeitalter der Menschen, wie ihr es kennt, Geschichte." In seinen Augen brannten Hass und Hunger nach Zerstörung und Unterwerfung. Thors Puls schoss in die Höhe, seine Hände verkrampften sich um den Hammer. Sie alle sahen Loki nur an. Die Spannung, die in der Luft hing, war greifbar.

Damon hob den Finger. „Ich hätte da mal eine Frage." Er holte tief Luft. „Hattest du schon immer einen Sprung in der Schüssel oder ist dir das gerade eben spontan eingefallen?" Loki funkelte ihn an. Dann begann er zu grinsen.  
„Du wirst mir ebenso folgen, wie all die anderen."  
„Nee." Damon winkte ab. „Wohl eher anders herum. Ach ja, das kannst du ja nicht wissen." Er erwiderte das Grinsen des Halb-Gottes, der nun misstrauisch die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkte.  
„Ich muss Loki zustimmen", meinte Fury plötzlich. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden."

Er lief zum Kontrolltisch. Steve und Thor flankierten den Eingang. „Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du dich dumm anstellst." Der Direktor verwies auf den roten Knopf. Dann öffnete er die Tür der Zelle.  
Damon war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Als er im Käfig war, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Loki war verwirrt. „Und du denkst, das ist klug?", fragte er spöttisch.  
Der Vampir trat auf ihn zu. Wie erwartet hielt Loki die Stellung und wich nicht zurück. Dafür war er sich zu wichtig.

Jetzt musste Damon alles Können mobilisieren. Er blickte Loki tief in seine grünen Augen. Alles lief langsamer. Etwas versperrte ihm den Weg. Um Lokis Mundwinkel zuckte es nervös. „Was soll das?", fauchte er. Wut klomm in ihm auf. Aber Damon gab sich Mühe. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Mit aller Kraft hämmerten seine Gedanke gegen die unsichtbare Mauer, die Loki um seinen Verstand herum gebildet hatte. Sie war robust. Fast wie bei den Hexen.  
Fast.  
Damons Pupillen zogen sich zusammen. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf. Doch dann fand er eine Lücke. Ganz klein und verborgen. Sie reichte aus. Er hatte es geschafft.  
Er war in Lokis Gedanken.

Das Schwerste stand ihm noch bevor. Jetzt musste er die entscheidende Frage stellen. Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfe herunter. „Loki, sag mir…"  
Plötzlich geschah etwas Seltsames. Es war nicht wie bei Bonnie, wenn sie Damon gezielt Schmerzen zufügte, sodass er glaubte, sein Schädel würde zerplatzen. Es war wie ein Blitz, ein Feuer in seinem Inneren. Eine unfassbar mächtige Energie breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Damon unterdrückte einen Schrei. Es war Loki. Er wehrte sich. Pulsierend drangen die Qualen tiefer vor. Nun schrie der Vampir doch.  
„Damon!", hörte er Stefan rufen. Fury traute sich nicht, die Tür zu öffnen. Loki kam ins Schwitzen. „Lassen Sie mich rein! Sie bringen einander um!"

Der Captain mischte sich ein und auch Thor verlangte von Fury, den Käfig freizugeben. In Damon kochte es. Kein Halb-Gott würde ihn in die Knie zwingen! Nicht nach all dem, was er erlebt hatte! Knurrend sprang er Loki an. Seine Zähne kratzten über seinen Hals auf der Suche nach einer Ader. Die Haut des Fremden schien unzerstörbar. Loki versuchte, den Vampir von sich zu zerren, doch Damon sah nur noch Rot. Seine Finger krallten sich in das Gewand des Eisriesen. Niemand würde ihn aufhalten.

Damon legte den Kopf in den Nacken, holte aus und rammte seine Eckzähne so fest er nur konnte in Lokis Fleisch - und durchbrach seine Haut. Der Rückschlag schmerzte in seinem Kiefer, aber als das Blut floss, war alles um ihn herum wie weggeblasen. Loki rang mit ihm, versuchte, dem Griff des Vampirs zu entkommen. Dass Damon ihn gebissen hatte, schockte ihn. Er erstarrte. Das Blut rann Damon die Kehle hinunter. Pure Energie prickelte auf seiner Zunge. Mit jedem Schluck wurde es berauschender. Intensiver. Machtvoller. Etwas Derartiges hatte er noch nie getrunken. Die Welt verschwamm. Er hörte die Rufe seines Bruders nicht. Kein Warnen, kein Befehl drang zu ihm durch. Nicht einmal seine eigene innere Stimme, die ihn anflehte, rechtzeitig zu stoppen.  
Eingebettet in einem gleißenden Licht, dass nur er sehen konnte, versank er in seinem Durst nach mehr…

* * *

So, mein erster Cliffhanger in dieser Geschichte :D *freu* :P


	6. Hilfsbedürftigkeit

6. Hilfsbedürftigkeit

Tony konnte sich das erste Mal seit Jahren nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Er und Bruce sollten einen Algorithmus entwickeln, die die Gammastrahlung des Tesserakts erfassen konnte. Falls diese Vampire versagten, würden sie den Würfel auf diese Weise orten. Allerdings nahm das einiges an Zeit in Anspruch. Und so wie Tony gerade drauf war, würde es noch länger dauern. Fury hatte ihnen einen Raum gezeigt, in dem sie ungestört arbeiten konnten.

„Normalerweise geht es mich ja nichts an, aber was halten Sie von unseren Unruhestiftern?", fragte Iron Man den Wissenschaftler. Banner zog seine Bille ab und überlegte kurz.  
„Nun, sie erscheinen mir zumindest weniger gefährlich als Loki. Was das Paralleluniversum angeht, bleibe ich lieber skeptisch. Mir missfällt die Vorstellung, dass wir in ihrer Welt Comicbüchern entstammen."  
„Dito", stimmte Tony ihm zu. „Ich finde, wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht, sollte es einen Ausgleich geben. Jarvis hat von mir den Auftrag, alle Geschichten, Bücher und Filmdateien nach ihren Namen zu durchforsten. Wenn wir in ihrem Universum erfunden sind, warum sie dann nicht in unserem?"  
„Keine schlechte Überlegung. Hat er schon etwas gefunden?"  
Tony druckste herum. „Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend verurteilen."  
Banner hob eine Augenbraue. „Geht der Spruch nicht anders?"  
„Tja, nicht bei mir. Momentan jedenfalls." Um abzulenken tippte er auf dem durchsichtigen Bildschirm herum und kalibrierte ein paar Einstellungen. „Ich traue diesem Damon nicht."  
„Wieso? Er hat schließlich ihren Humor." Banner grinste neckend.  
„Hm…", murrte Tony. „Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Ich bin genial. Milliardär, gut aussehend, überall beliebt. Und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich reich bin?"  
„Wie wäre es mit arrogant?"  
Iron Man wollte widersprechen, hielt jedoch inne. „Nur manchmal… Wie weit sind wir mit dem Algorithmus?"  
„Ich bin gerade dabei-"

Eine Stimme ertönte. Es war Jarvis, der sich in die Kommunikation des Traktes gehackt hatte. „Sir, ich habe die Ereignisse des Gefängnistraktes, wie von Ihnen gewünscht, überwacht und sollte Alram geben, falls etwas außer Kontrolle gerät."  
„Was ist passiert?", wollte Tony wissen.  
„Sir, ich fürchte, Damon versucht gerade Loki zu töten. Es wäre-"  
Tony fluchte leise und eilte davon. „Jarvis, fahr meinen Anzug hoch!"

* * *

War dies die Folter, die Loki strafen sollte? Verzweifelt zerrte er an dem Wesen, das sich an seinem Blut labte. Es war stark. Viel stärker als er es von einem solch unbedeutenden Etwas erwartet hatte. Seine Zähne hatten seine Haut durchdrungen. Wie war das möglich? Loki war ein Gott! Mächtige Zauberkräfte wusste er unter seiner Kontrolle. Kräfte, die sich jedweder Vorstellung entzogen, schlummerten in seinem Körper und lauerten darauf Unheil zu stiften. Loki bemühte sich um Konzentration. Wenn er diese Magie heraufbeschwor, hatte das Ding keine Chance.

Eisige Kälte kroch durch seine Adern, bis hoch zu seinem Hals. Es wäre um einiges leichter gewesen, den Vampir durch einen kleinen Zauber von sich zu stoßen, aber seine Gedanken wirbelten umher. Die Zauberkraft kreiste, war in Bewegung und ließ sich nicht steuern. Das menschenähnliche Raubtier saugte offenbar nicht nur Blut. Es trank seinen gesamten Lebensinhalt.  
Von Zorn gepackt, gelang es Loki, einen Schub Kälte an seinem Hals zu zentrieren. Er spürte, wie sich seine Haut in tiefes Blau verfärbte. Die rote Flüssigkeit musste unerträglich sein im Mund des Angreifers. Sein Vorhaben war von Erfolg gekrönt.

Der Vampir zuckte zusammen – ließ aber nicht los. Langsam begannen Lokis Glieder zu schmerzen. Erst der Nacken, dann der Arm. Das Wesen trank und trank. Rufe hallten durch den Trakt. Thor war drauf und dran, gegen die Scheibe zu schlagen.  
„Nun öffnet schon!", herrschte er den Spion an.  
Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn. Ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit hüllte ihn ein. Fast wie damals, als er ins schwarze Loch gerissen worden war. Diese Dunkelheit wollte er nie wieder erleiden müssen. Und nun drohte sie über ihn herein zu brechen.

„Damon!" Der andere schob sich durch den Spalt der geöffneten Tür in die Zelle. Blitzschnell umfasste er seinen Bruder und zog an ihm. „Damon, stopp! Du tötest ihn!"  
Thor half ihm. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, Damon von Loki zu trennen. Der Eisriese sank zu Boden und hielt sich zitternd die Wunde. Blut rann durch seine Finger.  
„Damon", wiederholte der Braunhaarige, diesmal sanfter. Der Captain und er drückten den Vampir gegen die Wand. Rot umrandete Pupillen fixierten den Magier. Damon fauchte und wehrte sich.  
„Ich will mehr!", brüllte er. Dunkle Adern schlängelten sich über sein Gesicht. „Lasst mich trinken! Lasst mich!" An seinem Hals pulsierten bläuliche Adern. Das fremdartige Blut bekam dem Vampir nicht gut – was ihn nicht davon abhielt, erzürnt nach Mehr zu verlangen.  
„Hör' mir zu", sagte sein Bruder ruhig. „Sie mich an."

Während der Soldat und er, das Monster zu beschwichtigen ersuchten, trat Thor auf Loki zu. Zögerlich legte er den Hammer beiseite und wollte sich zu seinem Adoptivbruder herunterbeugen. Loki warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Er brauchte keine Hilfe! Schon gar nicht von dem Asen, der sich all die Jahre einen Dreck um Loki geschert hatte. Seine brüderlichen Gefühle kamen zu spät. Abweisend rutschte Loki von ihm weg, die Hand drückte er weiterhin auf die Blessur. „Bleib weg von mir!", knurrte der Halb-Gott. Seine Muskeln schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung.

„Lass mich deine Verletzung sehen", forderte Thor behutsam. Die Anspannung war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Der Donnergott war ein miserabler Schauspieler.  
„Wage es nicht, näher zu kommen!", zischte Loki. Sein Herz schlug schnell und laut. Das wenige Blut, das noch in seinen Adern war, rauschte in seinen Ohren. Ihm wurde schlecht.  
„Selbst wir sind nicht vor Verbluten gefeit. Du brauchst einen Heiler." Thor ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

Nein. So tief würde Loki nicht sinken. Er war ein geborener Herrscher und kein kleines Kind, das umsorgt werden musste. Diese Demütigung hörte jetzt auf. Loki vermochte momentan zwar nicht, zu kämpfen, aber etwas Energie stand ihm noch zur Verfügung. Er funkelte Thor an und schickte eine Ladung davon in seine Richtung.  
Loki zog scharf Luft ein. Thor taumelte nur etwas. Dann begann die Welt um Loki herum zu verschwimmen. Alles wurde Schwarz…


	7. Rollentausch

7. Rollentausch

„Ich werde es nie wieder tun", versprach Damon und wich vor Iron Man zurück. Tony hatte sich in volle Montur geworfen. Zusammen mit ihm, war es dem Captain und Stefan gelungen, Damon aus dem Gefängnistrakt zu eskortieren. Sie hatten in einsperren wollen, aber der Vampir war erstaunlich schnell wieder zu sich gekommen. Fury hatte beschlossen, dass sie sich etwas abgelegen von der Brücke in den Arbeitsraum der Wissenschaftler zurückzogen. Hier konnte er sich gleich vergewissern, wie es mit dem Algorithmus voran ging. Thor war auch bei ihnen. Zunächst hatte er darauf bestanden, über Loki zu wachen. Sein Bruder war noch immer bewusstlos, aber die Blutung war gestillt. Ein Druckverband hatte die Sache erledigt. Der Halb-Gott schlief in seiner Glaszelle.

„Das sah eben aber noch anders aus", konterte Stark und öffnete sein Visier.  
„Wir sind Vampire, was hattet ihr erwartet?" Damon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kommt ab und zu mal vor. Sehr selten, aber es lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Es ist unsere Natur."  
Stefan mischte sich ein. „Eine Natur, die wir unterdrücken und kontrollieren können. Was immer dich dazu verleitet hat, Loki zu beißen, war nicht selbstverständlich. Überleg doch mal. Du bist weder ausgehungert, noch fehlt dir die Beherrschung."  
„Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise recht geben." Damon legte den Kopf schief und musterte seinen Bruder. „Wundert mich, dass du Loki nicht auch angefallen hast. Ich rieche sein Blut bis hierher."

Tatsächlich konnte Stefan es sich nicht erklären. Lokis Blut hatte einen faszinierenden Duft. Aber es weckte in ihm nicht den Hunger, davon zu kosten. Anders als bei Damon. Es klang unwahrscheinlich, dass manche Gerüche Vampire unterschiedlich stark ansprachen. Blut war Blut. Man unterschied nicht.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?", erhob Fury das Wort. Allein in seiner Stimme vernahm man einen Hauch Ärger. „Sie sollten Loki befragen und ihm nicht die Kehle zerbeißen. Er ist der einzige, der Antworten liefern kann, verstehen Sie?"  
Damon nickte. „Jip. Aber leider ist er mächtiger als ich erwartet hatte. Mein Zwang wirkt nicht."  
„Große Klasse. Dann bleibt uns nur noch das Duo der Superhirne. Banner, wie weit sind Sie?"  
Bruce, der immer noch nicht ganz begriff, was vor sich gegangen war, deutete auf einen der Bildschirme. „Er arbeit noch. Wenn der Computer den Würfel ortet, werden wir informiert."  
„Gut."  
Tony zeigte sich empört. „Na sie mal einer an, da hat jemand auf meine Hilfe verzichtet. Ich bin zutiefst gekränkt."  
Der Wissenschaftler zuckte die Achseln. „Gammastrahlung ist mein Fachgebiet."  
„Tony will nur sein Ego füttern", meinte der Captain.  
„Oh, jetzt darf der Typ im Strampelanzug auch mitreden?", feixte Tony.  
„Ich zeige Ihnen gleich mal, was der Kerl im Strampler so alles drauf hat."  
Stark entdeckte das Blinken auf seinem Bildschirm. „Aha, wenn wir gerade bei unpassenden Unterhaltungen sind – was ist Phase 2?"

Fury antwortete nicht. Die anderen sahen sich fragend an.  
„Ich sollte das erklären", begann Tony. „Ich habe Jarvis seit wir hier sind ihre Computer durchforsten lassen. Ich wollte wissen, warum ihr so pedantisch nach dem Würfel sucht. Und was muss ich feststellen?" Er überflog die angezeigten Informationen. „Ihr stellt Waffen her."  
„Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken", versuchte Fury auszuweichen.  
„Erklären Sie es mir."

Die Diskussion, die entflammte wurde, war wild und unkoordiniert. Alle sprachen durcheinander, keiner wusste mehr, wer eigentlich mit wem stritt. Nur Damon und Stefan schwiegen. Wer war ‚Hydra'? Was hatten die Nazis mit dem Tesserakt zu tun? Stefan versuchte, aus den Wortfetzen schlau zu werden.

Damon senkte die Stimme. „Und ich bin also unbeherrscht, ja?"  
Sein Bruder gab darauf keine Antwort. Er nahm es Damon nicht übel, dass er Loki nicht hatte unter Zwang setzen können. Und auch, was geschehen war, konnte niemand ändern. Stefan hoffte bloß, dass die Avengers eine Lösung fanden und sich nicht gegenseitig an den Kragen gingen. Früher hatte er die Comicbücher stellenweise durchgeblättert. Heute wünschte er sich, er hätte die Geschichten sorgfältiger studiert. Nach allem, was passiert war, zweifelte Stefan nicht an der Existenz von Paralleluniversen. Allerdings hatte er sie sich anders vorgestellt.

Stefan wusste, dass sie dringend einen Weg zurück finden mussten. Hier würden sie ihrer eigenen Welt nicht helfen können. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, während sich der Streit zuspitzte. Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auf einem Tisch, gebettet in drei Halterungen, schwebte das Zepter von Loki. Der Blau leuchtende Kristall, eingelassenen in eine zweischneidige, V-förmige Klinge, changierte in einer wirbelnden Spirale als bestünde er aus flüssigem, azurfarbenem Magma. Gebannt starrte der Vampir die Waffe an. Ein Summton erklang in seinen Ohren. Herzschläge übertönten die lautstarke Auseinandersetzung. Aber niemand außer Stefan konnte die Geräusche wahrnehmen. Die Sirenen wurden klarer. Etwas rief nach ihm. Ferngesteuert durchquerte Stefan den Raum. Seine Augen fixierten die Energiequelle.  
Damon sah ihm fragend nach. „Stefan? Wo willst du hin?"

* * *

Agent Barton machte sich bereit. Seine von Eiskristallen überwucherten Pupillen suchten eine geeignete Stelle, um seinen Pfeil abzuschießen. Durch die geöffnete Klappe des Flugzeugs wehte Wind hinein und zerzauste sein braunes Haar. Er und ein paar andere Handlanger hatten den Auftrag, Loki zu befreien. Der Tesserakt hatte den Agent an Lokis Befehle gebunden und Barton tat, was der Gott von ihm verlangte.  
Clint spannte den Bogen. Sein Ziel war eines der Triebwerke. Der kleine Kopf des Pfeils war mit genügend Sprengkraft präpariert, sodass er auf Knopfdruck einen gewaltigen Schaden anrichten konnte.

Plötzlich sprach der Tesserakt zum Agent. Er flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Loki und der Tesserakt standen nicht mehr in Verbindung zu einander. Clint musste seinen Anweisungen keine Folge mehr leisten. Stattdessen, wurde ihm eine neue Botschaft übermittelt. Barton lauschte aufmerksam und ließ schließlich den Bogen sinken.  
Er wandte sich an die als S.H.I.E.L.D. -Agents verkleideten Männer.  
„Wir haben neue Befehle", erklärte er ihnen. Sein Blick war eisiger als je zuvor. „Landet auf dem Helicarrier. Jemand wartet darauf, dass wir ihn abholen."

* * *

„Stefan?", fragte Damon misstrauisch und folgte seinem Bruder. Wie gebannt starrte der Brauhaarige auf das Zepter. Damon wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Hallo, Erde an Brüderchen!"  
Auf einmal griff Stefan nach dem goldenen Stab. Es ging zu schnell, als dass jemand hätte reagieren können. Eine Welle von blauem Licht durchfuhr Stefans Körper. Die Avengers wichen zurück. Fury und Natasha zogen die Waffen.  
„Keine Bewegung!", rief der Spion. „Legen Sie das Zepter wieder hin."  
Damon war perplex. Er rüttelte an seinem Bruder. „Stefan, hör' auf den Mann mit der Pistole! Sein ein braver Vampir und-"

Stefan packte Damon an der Kehle. Ein böses Funkeln glitzerte in seinen Augen. Seine Stimme klang seltsam metallisch. „Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll." Dann schleuderte er seinen Bruder gegen die Wand.  
„Das reicht", rief Fury und feuerte. Die erste Kugel traf Stefan in die Schulter. Zu einem zweiten Schuss kam es nicht. Der Vampir wirbelte herum und schickte eine Stoßwelle aus purer Energie in ihre Richtung. Die Avengers sprangen auseinander. Mit einem Donnern hinterließ die Alienwaffe ein tiefes Loch in der Betonwand.  
„Loki hat versagt", verkündete Stefan. „Thanos hat größere Ziele als die Erde." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in Vampirgeschwindigkeit aus dem Raum.  
Damon rappelte sich auf. „Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem."

* * *

Das Fluggerät musst gar nicht aufsetzen. Stefan sprang auf die Laderampe. Seine Augen hatten einen mystischen Glanz angenommen. Barton und seine Begleiter spürten die Macht, die von dem Vampir ausging.  
„Willkommen", begrüßte Clint seinen neuen Befehlshaber. „Wo möchten Sie hin?"  
„Zum kosmischen Würfel. Ich muss ein Portal errichten."  
„Für die Armee?"  
Stefan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Unser Ansinnen hat sich geändert. Mir wurde so viel gezeigt. Die Macht des Tesserakts ist gewaltig. Er hat mir Vieles offenbart. Er hat mich befreit aus diesem Gefängnis. " Stefan lachte böse. „Ich bin wieder da. Und mein Unterfangen ist maßlos."


	8. Probleme

8. Probleme

Sie sah ihn vor sich stehen. Groß, muskulös, lebendig. Das Unmögliche war ihr gelungen. Jeremy lebte. Seine dunkle Silhouette zeichnete sich auf der von Flammen erleuchteten Höhlenwand ab. Braun schimmerten seine Augen, doch der Rest seines Antlitzes verschwamm in der bedrohlichen Schwärze der Nacht.  
„Jeremy", flüsterte Bonnie. Ein trauriges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du lebst." Sie war so glücklich. Und dennoch zog sich ihr Herz zusammen, bei dem Gedanken an die Ungewissheit, die sie erwarten würde. Wie das Dasein als Geist wohl war? Bonnie wollte nicht in einer unendlichen Welt gefangen sein. Kein Vorwärts, kein Zurück. Aber Jeremy war befreit. Das war alles, was zählte.

Plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz durch die Höhle. Jeremy begann zu flimmern. Fackeln und Kerzen erloschen und hüllten den jungen Mann in eine fremde Aura. Bonnie lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie war gar nicht in der Höhle. Dies war ein Traum. Ihre Großmutter rief nach ihr. Weitere Stimmen schrieen ihr entgegen. Die Welt… Das ist nicht rechtens… Bonnie, stopp! Die Hexe fasste sich an den Kopf.  
„Was soll das?", wimmerte sie. „Grandma! Hilf mir!"  
Nicht rechtens. Die Magie… Sie ist nicht zu zügeln… Zu viel! Zu viel! Bonnie!  
Sie schrie.  
„Bonnie! Bonnie, wach auf!" Ihre Freundin rief sie zurück in die Gegenwart.  
Die Bennett-Hexe schreckte hoch. „Jeremy!", rief sie. Verwirrt entdeckte sie Elena, die neben ihr kniete.  
„Ich bin es. Elena."

Bonnie versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Der harte, kalte Untergrund steckte ihr noch in den Knochen. Ein seltsamer Geruch lag in der Luft. Süßlich, erdig. Wo waren sie? „Was ist passiert?" Bonnie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Die dumpfen Schmerzen fraßen sich durch ihren Schädel. Plötzlich erschrak sie. Sie müsste tot sein. Ein körperloses Wesen – zwischen zwei Welten, für alle Ewigkeit. Aber Elena konnte sie sehen. Ihre bronzenen Augen ruhten besorgt auf ihrer Freundin.  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Der Vampir strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist Kol, der auf mich zustürzt. Und dann…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich hier aufgewacht bin und dich fand."  
„Das kann nicht sein…" Die Hexe bekam Panik. „I-Ich war gerade dabei, den Schleier zu heben! Wenn wir beide… Wenn du mich sehen kannst…"  
„Bonnie, beruhige dich." Elena legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Eigentlich dürfte sie das gar nicht können. Man kann keinen Geist berühren. Außer… Die Hexe weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu vollenden. Sie blickte ihre Freundin unter Tränen an.  
„Ich zog den Schleier wieder hoch. Vielleicht ist etwas schief gegangen. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass…"  
Elena entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Dass wir tot sind?"  
„Oder schlimmer."

Erst jetzt registrierte Bonnie, an welchem Ort sie sich befanden. Dunkle Felswände ragten Meterweit gen Himmel um säumten eine lange, enge Straße aus Schutt und Erde. Überall kroch und fleuchte es. Von den Steinen perlte eiskaltes Wasser, die merkwürdig kühle Luftfeuchtigkeit wirkte erdrückend. Hoch oben erkannte Bonnie den Sternenhimmel. Das klarste und farbenfrohste Firmament, den sich je mit eigenen Augen erblicken durfte. Doch es lag jenseits ihres Exils.  
Jenseits der Schlucht, in der sie festsaßen.

* * *

Loki rief nach dem Tesserakt. Seine Gedanken tasteten nach einer Antwort. Wo war die Energie? Nervös lief er auf und ab. Er hätte Etwas geworfen, zerschmettert, aber diese Zelle war leer und karg. Er wollte schreien, seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen. Seine Welt zerbrach in Einzelteile. Sie hatten den Befehl, ihn zu holen! Er sollte das Portal öffnen! Die Welt sollte ihm zu Füßen liegen. Loki unterdrückte ein Brüllen. Thanos hatte ihn verraten! Ihn zurück gelassen! Aber wieso? War es nicht Lokis Aufgabe gewesen, die Erde zu unterwerfen? Die Menschen als Sklaven unter sich dienen zu lassen, wie es sich für einen wahren König gehörte? Oder war es Thor gewesen, der seine Pläne zu Nichte gemacht hatte. Wagte er solche Schritte? War er denn mächtig genug, dies zu vollbringen?

Verzweifelt kniete sich Loki hin und schloss die Augen. Er musste die Verbindung finden. Über sein Zepter, wenn erforderlich.  
Nichts.  
Er konzentrierte sich weiter.  
Nichts. Stille. Er war alleine.  
Der Halb-Gott unterdrückte eine Träne. Sein Plan war gescheitert. Alle Arbeit, alles Vorbereiten hatte sich als unnütz erwiesen. Nun gab es nur noch ihn. Und er schwor sich, dass er dieses gläserne Gefängnis verlassen und Rache üben würde. Loki würde herausfinden, wer seinen Zorn heraufbeschworen hatte und ihn töten. Kostete es, was es wollte.

* * *

„Ich denke, wir können den Alarm abstellen", verlangte Fury, als er die Kommandobrücke betrat. Agent Maria Hill nickte und ließ die Sirene verstummen. „Sie sind längst über alle Berge."  
Die Avengers versammelten sich um den Tisch. Banner hatte mit der Beherrschung gekämpft, konnte aber glücklicherweise rechtzeitig die Reißleine ziehen. Der Hulk schlummerte vorerst tief und fest.

„Es sieht folgender Maßen aus", begann der Direktor. „Banner, Stark, Sie erweitern die Suche nach dem Würfel. Nachdem, was gerade passiert ist, bezweifle ich, dass Loki noch weiß, wo er sich befindet. Trotzdem sollten wir uns nicht ausruhen. Damon, können Sie mir erklären, was ihren Bruder dazu bewegt hat, sich das Zepter unter den Nagel zu reißen?"  
Der Vampir wirkte nicht mehr so entspannt, wie zuvor, wahrte aber eine gelassene Miene. „Stefan ist ein Rätsel für sich. Eigentlich ist er mehr der Sensible von uns. Schreibt Tagebücher und so weiter. Allerdings gibt es auch eine, ich will mal sagen, hulkähnliche Seite an ihm."  
Banner horchte auf. „Wie meinen Sie das?"  
„Vor einigen Jahrzehnten verfiel mein kleiner Bruder in eine Art Fresszwang. Seine Vampirnatur hat ihn zu einem skrupellosen Killer gemacht. Eine ganze Kleinstadt hat er ausgerottet. Tragische Sache. Und dann, vor kurzem, war seine dunkle Seite erneut zum Vorschein gekommen. Nur ganz kurz. Nicht der Rede wert. Stefan war schnell wieder auf Bambieblut."

Fury fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Ich danke euch, für eure Offenheit, Gentlemen!"  
„Gern geschehen."  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr solch ein großes Risiko darstellt, hätte ich euch statt Loki eingesperrt und wäre mit dem Halb-Gott Einen trinken gegangen."  
Damon verzog das Gesicht. „Der Eisriese erscheint mir keine gute Gesellschaft zu sein."  
Alle starrten ihn genervt an.  
Es war Natasha, die nun einen Vorschlag unterbreitete. „Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du uns etwas über deinen Bruder erzählen könntest. Was immer er vorhat, je besser man seinen Feind kennt, desto schneller findet man einen Weg, im das Handwerk zu legen."  
„Du musst es ja wissen", knurrte Damon. „Stefan ist kein schlechter Vampir. Es hat kein Interesse an Energiekisten und leuchtenden Klingen. Ich weiß nicht, aus welchen Gründen er das Zepter genommen hat, aber er war nicht er selbst." Damon zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. „Da war etwas in seinem Blick… Etwas Sonderbares. Es war, als stünde er unter einem Zauber."  
„Magie also?", hakte Thor nach.  
„Nein, Eichhörnchen!", erwiderte Damon sarkastisch. „Natürlich Magie, was denn sonst?"

Der Captain konnte sich das Gezänke nicht länger ansehen. „So finden wir keine Lösung. Wir brauchen eine Strategie. Zuerst müssen wir den Tesserakt finden. Alles Weitere wird sich ergeben. Wo der Würfel ist, finden wir auch Stefan."  
„Deiner Theorie nach." Der Vampir winkte ab. „Wo ist die Bar?"  
Fury war nicht nach Scherzen. „Es gibt Wichtigeres."  
„Das glauben Sie." Er hob resignierend die Hände. „Ich suche jetzt die Kantine oder was auch immer sich in diesem fliegenden Boot finden lässt und grüble darüber, wie ich meinen Bruder wieder zur Vernunft bringe. Wie so oft." Niemand hielt ihn auf. „Ich muss immer auf die Kinder aufpassen. Das ist mein wahrer Fluch!"

Steve fragte sich, warum Fury ihn nicht in Gewahrsam nahm. „Wir sollten ihn nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen."  
„Die einzige Möglichkeit, uns noch weiter zu schaden, wäre, wenn er unsere Triebwerke ausbaut. Und ich bezweifle, dass er das tun wird."  
Tony hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso sind Sie sich da sicher?"  
„Ganz einfach: Weil nicht einmal Sie dazu in der Lage wären. Nein, Damon ist unser geringstes Problem."

* * *

Die so genannten Avengers stempelten seinen Bruder als Schwerverbrecher ab. Stefan hatte seine Gründe, da war sich Damon sicher. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Plan nicht durchschauen, vielleicht lag wirklich ein Zauber auf ihm – aber Stefan hatte keine bösen Absichten. Was um alles in der Welt war nur in ihn gefahren? Damon ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er hätte schneller sein müssen. Hatte er denn nichts in den letzten Jahren dazugelernt? Erwarte stets das Unerwartete. Wie oft hätte sich dieser Rat bewährt?

Der Vampir irrte durch die Gänge. Alkohol. Whisky, Wodka, sogar Likör – etwas musste sich finden lassen! Es beruhigte die Nerven. Und den Blutdurst. Seit Damon von Loki getrunken hatte, war sein Hunger exponential nach oben geschossen. Bald durchbrach sein Durst die Schmerzgrenze. Dabei hatte er reichlich zu sich genommen, bevor sie den Kampf gegen Silas aufgenommen hatten. Wenn Damon sich beherrschte, blieben ihm noch etwa zehn Stunden, bis allein menschliches Blut seine Gelüste befriedigen konnte.

Und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Ein kleiner Gedanke, wie so oft, der sich zu einem Plan ausweitete. Seine Vorgehensweisen unterschieden sich kaum, waren aber umso wirksamer. Erst angreifen, dann fragen. Kein Risiko eingehen. Ein kleines Übel in Kauf nehmen, um ein größeres zu verhindern. Bei seinen Freunden stieß diese Taktik auf Granit – vermutlich, weil er dabei den Tod von geliebten Menschen nicht ausschloss. Aber wer konnte ihm widersprechen? Die Rächer, die nicht einmal mit sich selbst auskamen? Elena? Stefan? Beide verschollen. Und auf andere Vampire hörte er schon gar nicht.

Damon hatte sich den Weg gut eingeprägt. Leise huschte er an den uniformierten Wachen vorbei und manipulierte sie, wenn sie ihn entdeckten. Schließlich stand er vor der entscheidenden Tür.  
„Öffnen, bitte", befahl er dem Agent. Der Mann beugte sich seinem Zwang. Die Sicherheitskarte glitt durch den Öffner. Ein paar Zahlen bestätigten den Mechanismus.  
Als Damon eintrat, fragt er sich eine Sekunde lang, ob das, was er vorhatte, klug war. Seine Zweifel verflogen. Es gab keine andere Lösung. Er brauchte jemanden, der sich mit der fremden Energie auskannte. Jemand, der in der Lage war, Magie zu beherrschen und Stefan zu befreien.  
Er brauchte Loki.

„Ohne Begleitschutz?", empfing ihn der Halb-Gott. Loki saß auf der Erhöhung am Rand der Schiebe. An seinem Hals hing der Druckverband. Auch, wenn er die Hilfe von Menschen ablehnte, war er dennoch darauf angewiesen. Er wirkte geschwächt, blasser. Ausgezehrt.  
„Fury hält es nicht für nötig."  
„Tatsächlich?" Loki hatte eine Ahnung.  
Damon grinste zynisch. „Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dem Ziegenbock etwas Freilauf gewähre?"


	9. Fluchtinstinkte

9. Fluchtinstinkte

Ihre Finger krallten sich in die feuchte Erde, die Füße suchten Halt auf den glitschigen Steinen. Sie musste Etwas zu greifen bekommen. Eine Wurzel, einen Felsen – irgendetwas! Die Kälte verbiss sich in ihre Haut, drang tiefer in ihr Gewebe ein und drohte, ihre Knöchel anzufallen.  
Elena fluchte. Schlamm, durchzogen von Eiskristallen und Schnee, bröckelte auf ihre Kleidung. Das hier war ein Höllenloch. Es kostete Elena viel Mühe, sich an der steinernen Wand zu halten. Sie entdeckte einen kleinen Vorsprung. Jetzt musste sie sich konzentrieren. Mit der Sprungkraft eines Vampirs war es wohlmöglich zu schaffen. Elena fixierte den großen Stein und stieß sich zur Seite ab. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm flog sie drauf zu – und verfehlte die Kante um wenige Millimeter.

Dank ihren Fähigkeiten, landete sie auf den Füßen. Zehn Meter Klettern waren umsonst gewesen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Bonnie nieder. Die Hexe zitterte.  
„Du bist weit gekommen", lobte sie, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen. Elena machte die Kälte wenig aus, aber ein Mensch überlebte hier nicht lange. Einzig, dass sie offenbar lebten, schenkte ihnen Trost.  
„Gerade mal ein Drittel habe ich geschafft. Nicht weit genug. Ich werde es gleich noch mal versuchen. Wenn ich oben bin, suche ich nach einem Seil. Vielleicht finde ich Leute in der Nähe, die mir helfen können."  
„Es ist zwecklos." Die Hexe war weniger optimistisch. Ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen, mit jedem Wort hauchte sie eine Wolke in die Luft. „Die Schlucht ist zu tief. Von selbst kommen wir hier nicht raus."

Wenn sie wenigstens Holz hätten. Bonnie benutzte ihre Zauberei, um sich innerlich etwas zu wärmen. Es wäre leichter gewesen, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Doch sie fanden nichts als organische Pilze und merkwürdige Insekten, die der Kälte trotzten. Keiner hatte eine Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden. Elena tippte auf Sibirien oder Kanada, traute sich aber nicht, lautstark zu mutmaßen.  
„Uns bleibt keine Wahl, Bonnie. Du erfrierst." Sie legte ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schulter, was der Hexe nur dürftig Wärme spendete.  
„Die Felsen bieten keinen Halt. Selbst ein Vampir hat Grenzen", konterte ihre Freundin.  
„Wir haben Unvorstellbares zusammen durchgemacht. Diese Schlucht ist nichts gegen Klaus oder Silas. Du wirst hier nicht sterben. Egal, wie oft ich abstürze, ich komme nach oben und finde einen Weg, dich zu retten. Nicht nur, weil ich deine Freundin bin, sondern auch, weil ich es dir schulde."  
Die Hexe wich ihrem Blick aus. „Weil du mich töten wolltest?"  
„Ich kann wieder klar denken, Bonnie. Und ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Aber ich muss dir auch beweisen, dass du mir wieder vertrauen kannst."  
„Das tue ich."  
Elena schluckte. „Trotzdem. Ich gebe nicht auf."

Entschlossen erhob sie sich und versuchte es ein weiteres Mal. Ihre Nägel waren brüchig und voller Dreck. Dennoch bohrte Elena ihre Fingerspitzen in die erdigen Spalten. Bonnie beobachtete ihre Freundin bei jedem Schritt. Zwei Meter hatte Elena bereits unter sich gelassen. Die glatten Solen ihrer Schuhe rutschten immer wieder ab. Im letzten Augenblick fing sie sich. Sie stöhnte. Gerade, als sie glaubte, gefrorene Erde biete ihr genug Standhaftigkeit, brach das Geröll unter ihren Füßen weg.

Bonnie reagierte instinktiv. Ihre Gedanken riefen die Magie herbei. Ein gigantischer Eiszapfen schoss aus der Steinwand heraus und stütze Elena. Überrascht tippte sie mit dem Fuß auf das gefrorene Wasser.  
„Ist das ein euer Zauber?", rief sie Bonnie zu.  
Die Bennett-Hexe staunte über sich selbst. „Kann ich nicht sagen… Es erschien mir logisch. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin." Vom Eisblock fasziniert, stand sie auf und legte ihre Hand an die Schlucht. Bonnie atmete tief durch. Plötzlich durchbrachen weitere Platten die Wand, bis sich eine steile Treppe gebildet hatte.  
„Komisch…", murmelte sie. „Hier gibt es Spuren von Magie. Ich kann mich aus ihnen bedienen. Das ist mir noch nie unter gekommen."  
Elena lächelte. „Zumindest funktioniert es." Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Verschwinden wir von hier."

* * *

Natasha gab es auf. Keiner ließ sich auf den anderen ein. Sie waren kein Team. Sie waren ein Haufen Sprengstoff. Ein kleiner Stoß, und sie würden der Menschheit mehr schaden, als dass sie ihr halfen. Tony hasste Steve und Thor war der Außenseiter. Banner benahm sich, aber niemand traute ihm. Auch sie wollte den Hulk nicht in ihrer Nähe wissen. Einzig Fury behielt Ruhe. Falls auch er in Streit verfiel, gab es keine Hoffnung für die Erde.  
„Stark hat Recht", erklärte Banner. „Es wäre besser, zu warten, bis sich etwas tut."  
„Bis dahin kann es zu spät sein." Thor machte eine Handbewegung. „Der Tesserakt muss nach Asgard gebracht werden. Je länger er in Reichweite der Menschen ist, desto gefährlicher ist es für sie."  
„Ich muss Thor zustimmen", pflichtete Steve dem Donnergott bei. „Wir wissen rein gar nichts über Vampire. Ich meine, gibt es noch mehr da draußen? Sind sie womöglich anfällig für magische Waffen?"  
Tony verdrehte die Augen. „Man kann nicht auf Waffen anfällig sein. Sie haben wirklich einiges verpasst, als sie im Dornröschenschlaf vor sich hin geträumt haben."  
Wie lange bekriegten sie sich noch? Natasha versuchte, die Stimmen auszublenden, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Clint brauchte sie. Er brauchte Helden. Auf diese Truppe konnte man nicht bauen. Ihnen fehlte eine Gemeinsamkeit, ein Anstoß.  
Agent Hill unterbrach die Diskussion. „Direktor. Jemand startet den Quinjet."  
„Wer?"  
Maria Hill tippte auf den Bildschirm. „Nicht autorisiert."

* * *

„Mach lieber, dass du von hier wegkommst", sagte Damon zu dem Agent, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Der Mitarbeiter nickte geistesabwesend und überließ ihnen das Fluggerät. Loki war begeistert von den Fähigkeiten des Vampirs. Oh, könnte er es doch lernen! Wie viel Erleichterung würde dieses Können mit sich bringen? Der Gott würde längst über Asgard herrschen.  
„Ich an deiner Stelle, würde mich anschnallen", riet Damon dem Eisriesen. Loki ließ sich nicht gerne Befehle aufdrücken.  
„Nicht nötig", erklärte er und stellte sich hinter den Sitz. „Lange genug hielt ich die Füße still. Ich nehme Platz, wenn es mir beliebt."  
„Ok." Damon ging nicht weiter darauf ein und schloss die Ladeluke.

Einige Augenblicke tat sich nichts. „Hm… Ich vermute…" Der Vampir drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Etwas blinkte auf, ein Dröhnen ertönte. Loki hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
„Wohl eher nicht", murmelte der Blauäugige und stellte den Alarm ab. Weitere Schalter wurden bedient. Das Brummen des Motors ertönte. „Geht doch."  
Ruckartig hob der Quinjet ab. Loki taumelte und hielt sich an der Lehne fest.  
„Ich nahm an, du kannst das Ding steuern?", erkundigte sich der Halb-Gott.  
„Tja, das war wohl gelogen."  
Das Flugzeug wirbelte schlagartig zur Seite. Mit einem dumpfen Schrei knallte Loki gegen die Sitze.

„Sorry, meine Schuld." Damon griff nach der Lenkvorrichtung.  
„Du hast mich getäuscht?", knurrte Loki, der sich aufrappelte.  
„Schlaues Kerlchen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe und du brauchst meine. Gut, ich kann kein High-Tech-Flug-Dings bedienen, aber ich kenne meinen Bruder. Wenn du dein Spielzeug wieder haben willst, wirst du ein braver Außerirdischer sein und Sitz machen. Ach, apropos Hinsetzen – ich hab die Düsen gefunden."  
Ein weiterer Stoß schleuderte Loki nach hinten.  
Die Triebwerke heulten auf und katapultierten das Fluggerät in die Lüfte.


	10. Höhenflug

10. Höhenflug

„Wie konnte das passieren?", rief Thor wütend. Er stand in Mitten des leeren Glasgefängnisses. „Ich vertraute darauf, dass ihr Loki nicht entkommen lasst!" Bedrohlich wog er Mjölnir in seiner Hand. „Wo ist er?"  
Fury hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir verfolgen das Signal des Quinjets. Mit einer halben Stunde Vorsprung kommen sie nicht weit. Außerdem können sie nirgendwo hin, ohne dass wir ihre Position auf dem Radar haben. Loki kommt nicht weit, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen."  
„Ich habe eure Versprechen satt! Meine Aufgabe lautete, Loki und den Würfel nach Asgard zu bringen. Nun bin ich euretwegen gescheitert!" Der Donnergott rauschte davon. Als Iron Man in aufhalten wollte, wurde er zur Seite geschoben.

„Der Gott behandelt mich wie eine Actionfigur, ist das zu fassen?", scherzte Tony. „Aber mal im Ernst. Wie blöd kann man sein – nein, ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen – einen Vampir hier frei herumlaufen zu lassen?"  
„Fury hat getan, was in seiner Macht lag", konterte Natasha. „Damon stellte keine Bedrohung dar. Es gab keinen Grund, ihn mit Gewalt festzuhalten."  
„Die Spione halten zu den Spionen! Wer hätte das vermutet."

Steve sagte nichts dazu, sondern verließ den Trakt. Er hatte es satt. Endgültig. Was sie der Welt zumuteten, war nicht tragbar. Sie hatten versagt. Und alles nur, wegen der ständigen Streiterei.  
Der Captain hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Thor ihm gefolgt war.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er den Donnergott.  
Der Blonde schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte Loki. Und dann kamen eure Krieger und nahmen ihn mit…" Thor schluckte. „Ohne den Tesserakt komme ich nicht nach Hause. Und eure Welt habe ich bereits verdammt."  
„Wir können gewinnen. Es ist nichts entschieden."  
„Das ändert nichts an meiner Schuld. Meine Aufsässigkeit brachte mich einst auf die Erde. Und Lokis Zorn folgte mir. Nun rächt er sich, weil er glaubt, ich hätte ihm Unrecht getan."

Steve konnte nachvollziehen, wie Thor sich fühlte. Das Schicksal der Welt zu schultern, war eine abscheuliche Bürde. Aber keiner von den Avengers begriff, dass sie ein Team waren. Niemand stand alleine da. Sie gewannen und verloren als eine Einheit. Das Gewicht der Verantwortung über die Menschheit verteilte sich auf viele Personen.  
„Loki ist entkommen, aber er kann nicht von hier weg", argumentierte Steve, um Thor Mut zu machen. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er dafür den Würfel braucht."  
„Und wenn er ihn vor uns findet?"  
Wie heiterte man einen Halb-Gott auf? In dieser Stimmung kamen sie erst recht nicht voran.  
„Wir müssen eben schneller sein."

Im richtigen Augenblick, rief Coulson sie auf die Brücke. Das Gespräch verschoben sie auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Alle, bis auf Tony und Banner, versammelten sich um den Besprechungstisch herum.  
„Wo sind die Wissenschaftler?", fragte Thor, der seinen Hammer abgelegt hatte.  
„Sie warten auf eine Antwort des Suchalgorithmus'." Fury wandte sich an Agent Hill. „Das Signal, konnten Sie es lokalisieren?"  
Maria nickte. „Ja, Sir, aber es gibt ein Problem."  
„Vorauf warten Sie? Wir stehen etwas unter Zeitdruck", drängte Fury, dessen Anspannung mit jeder Minute stieg.  
„Laut den Daten, hat der Quinjet einen Totalschaden erlitten."  
„Er ist abgestürzt?"  
„In tausend Teile zersprungen, Sir. Wir sollten Aufklärungstrupps schicken, aber ich fürchte, es sieht schlecht aus." Hill zögerte, weiter zusprechen. Bedauern stand in ihrem Gesicht. Verlegen sah sie zu Thor.  
Dem Donnergott entging nicht, wie sie ihn anblickte. Verwirrt stützte er sich auf dem Tisch ab. Sorge zeigte sich in seinen Augen. „Sind sie…?"  
Agent Hill sah in die Runde. „Dem Schaden und der Hitzeentwicklung im Inneren des Flugzeugs nach zu urteilen, gibt es keine Überlebenden."

* * *

Damon schaffte es zumindest, das Flugzeug gerade zu halten. Es war nur eine frage der Zeit, bis S.H.I.E.L.D sie ortete. Aber bis dahin hatten sie bereits Land erreicht. Ihre Spur würde sich verlieren. Hoffentlich.  
Loki hatte beschlossen, sich zu setzen und anzuschnallen. Den bissigen Kommentar, der Damon auf der Zunge lag, hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können. Ein Halb-Gott, der das Gleichgewicht nicht hielt – köstlich.  
Bis dato schwieg Loki. Der Vampir hegte keine Zweifel, dass sich ein Plan im Kopf des Eisriesen entwickelte. Loki würde Damon hintergehen wollen. Aber das war Lokis Nachteil – er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie oft man Damon bereits belogen hatte. All seine Sinne hielten den Halb-Gott unter Beobachtung. Ein falscher Handgriff, ein Augenzwinkern und der Vampir würde dem selbsternannten Möchtegern-König das Herz aus der Brust reißen. Darin hatte er Übung.

„Du wirst mir nicht sagen, weshalb mein Bruder dein Zepter genommen hat, stimmt' s?", erkundigte sich Damon charmant.  
Grüne Augen taxierten ihn. Dann wandte der Magier den Blick ab und betrachtete desinteressiert die Wolken. „Was kümmert mich das Verhalten deines Bruders?", knurrte er. „Ganz gleich, welche Beweggründe sein Handeln steuern, ich hege nicht den Wunsch, dies zu erfahren. Ich will, dass er mir das Zepter und den Tesserakt aushändigt. Was weiter mit ihm geschieht, überlasse ich dir."  
„Großzügig." Damon grinste. „Falls du ihn allerdings verletzen solltest, töte ich dich."  
Um Lokis Mundwinkel zuckte es kaum merklich. Er schmunzelte böse. „Gelänge dir das, würde das die Menschheit sicher freuen."  
„Nicht nur die Menschen." Der Vampir kratzte sich am Hals. „Dann könnte ich dein ganzes Blut trinken. Es ist… köstlich." Ja, es war unklug den Gott des Unheils zu provozieren, aber es machte Spaß.

Loki schäumte innerlich, überspielte seine Gefühlslage jedoch geschickt. „Du wagst gerne, oder liege ich falsch?", lenkte er ab. „Treibst Scherze mit anderen, um deine Unsicherheit vor ihnen zu verbergen."  
Damon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es funktioniert. Aber meistens ärgere ich Leute einfach nur. Es amüsiert mich. In etwa so wie du dich gern selbst reden hörst."  
Eine Anzeige blinkte auf. Sie erreichten Land. Die Koordinaten gaben keinen Aufschluss darüber, wo sie sich befanden. Manche Instrumente fielen immer wieder aus oder drehten hohl. Damon fragte sich, ob solche Anomalien öfter auftraten.  
„Vielleicht spielt uns der Donnergott einen Streich?", mutmaßte Damon.  
„Thor kann vieles, aber er ist kein Feinmotoriker."  
„Autsch. Du kannst deinen Bruder nicht sonderlich gut leiden, was?"  
Lokis Blick verfinsterte sich. „Er ist nicht mein Bruder."

Damon versuchte, sich an die Comicvorlage zu entsinnen. Es gelang ihm nicht, die Sache zu entwirren. Beziehungsgerede ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven. Wenn er mal ein Comicbuch durchgeblättert hatte, war es ihm um die spannenden Stellen gegangen. Zumal er ‚Thor' nie wirklich mit Begeisterung gelesen hatte. Ein Gott war kein Superheld, verdammt!  
„Wenn er nicht mit dir verwandt ist, was ist er dann?" Damon erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung im Heli-Carrier und dran, was Thor gesagt hatte, als Loki im Gefängnis saß. „Oh, du bist adoptiert? Schlimme Sache", scherzte er. „Deswegen heult man nicht wie ein Kind, dem man den Lutscher geklaut hat."  
„Du hast keine Ahnung!", fauchte Loki.  
„Ach ja? Dann hier mal ein kleines Rätsel." Damon drehte den Sitz, sodass sie einander besser ansehen konnten und wartete kurz, bis sich der Autopilot einschaltete. „Thor wurde immer bevorzugt?"  
Loki seufzte abfällig. „Das hat dich nicht zu kümmern."  
„Also wurde er. Willkommen im Club. Mein Vater hat mich nie als würdigen Nachfolger angesehen. Aber mein Brüderchen wurde hoch gelobt. Und als wäre das nicht genug, hat Stefan mir meine erste große Liebe ausgespannt. Nächste Frage: Wurde dein Bruder durch eine hübsche, junge Frau - Schrägstrich Vampir - geläutert? Hat er seine gute Seite entdeckt und macht einen auf Musterschüler?"  
Der Halb-Gott schwieg.  
„Wer hätte es gedacht! Bei Stefan hieß sie Lexi. Dritte Frage: Nun, da Thor zu sich selbst gefunden hat und weiß, welche Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern lastet, hat er da einen überspitzten Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt?"  
Loki war überrascht - das sah man ihm an. Dennoch taute er nicht auf. Im Gegenteil. Er wurde nur noch abweisender.  
„Stefan wird als Held gefeiert. Und wir sind die, die dazu verdammt sind, die zweite Geige zu spielen. Dabei haben wir viel mehr drauf als sie." Gut, das letzte war etwas übertrieben, aber er wollte Loki auf der sicheren Seite wissen. Und eine Diva manipulierte man am Besten, indem man Anteilnahme heuchelte.  
„Du lässt dich echt nicht aus der Reserve locken." Damon wartete auf eine Reaktion. „Schön, wenn du nichts willst. Wir haben mehr gemeinsam als du wahrhaben willst."  
„Ich vergleich mich nicht mit niederen Kreaturen."  
„Ich auch nicht und trotzdem rede ich mit dir."

Loki wollte etwas erwidern, als der Jet plötzlich von einem Ruck durchgeschüttelt wurde. Ein Summton erklang. „Was ist das?", fragte Loki. Die Anzeige blinkte auf.  
Damon verzog das Gesicht. „Entweder, der Treibstofftank ist leer oder die Hinweisleuchte ist kaputt."  
Wie von einem heftigen Luftstoß erfasst, machte das Fluggerät einen Hüpfer und setze zum Senkflug an. Ein lautes Piepsen dröhnte dem Vampir in den Ohren. „Warum piepst das Teil? Ich meine, hilft uns das denn irgendwie? Nein! Es nervt bloß! Wer baut diese Dinger?"  
„Ist das jetzt nicht völlig ohne Belang?", meckerte Loki. „Wir verlieren an Höhe!"  
Damon schnallte sich ab und huschte in den hinteren Abschnitt des Flugzeugs.

„Was soll das?" Der Halb-Gott folgte ihm. Sie spürten, wie die Erde immer näher kam.  
„Hier", rief Damon und warf Loki einen Rucksack zu. „Ein Fallschirm." Als er die Ladeluke öffnete, sauste laut der Wind an ihnen vorbei. „Du musst den Rucksack aufziehen." Der Halb-Gott streifte ihn skeptisch über die Schultern. Er traute den Konstruktionen der Menschen nicht. Damon war schneller und ließ die letzte Schnalle einklacken.  
„Wenn du in der Luft bist", rief er, um das laute Grollen zu übertönen, „zieh an dieser Schnurr."  
Loki blinzelte.  
„Bist du eigentlich unsterblich?" Der Vampir musterte den Eisriesen. „Na ja. Du schaffst das schon." Zuversichtlich klopfte er Loki auf die Schulter und stieß ihn aus dem Quinjet. „Hoffen wir' s."  
Dann sprang auch Damon ab und zog an der Reißleine.

* * *

„Finden Sie das nicht traurig?", erkundigte sich Banner, der den Bildschirm nur halbherzig überwachte. Sie suchten schon seit Stunden. Er hatte gehofft, sie könnten den Würfel schneller orten. Bruce schloss daraus, dass der Tesserakt in Bewegung war. Eine Lokalisation wurde dadurch erschwert.  
„Traurig? Wegen dem arroganten Halb-Gott und dem Vampir?" Tony überlegte. „Nein. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber untote Wesen und selbsternannte Götter braucht die Welt nicht." Fury hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Loki und Damon bei einem Absturz ums Leben gekommen waren. Diese Nachricht hatte in Bruce wesentlich mehr Anteilnahme geweckt als in dem Milliardär.

„Auch, wenn es keine Menschen waren, sind sie dennoch tod. Zwei Leben wurden ausgelöscht. Das ist immer schlimm", meinte Bruce. Vor allem Thor tat ihm leid. Zwar gab es zwischen ihm und Loki Differenzen, dennoch hatten sie ihr Leben zusammen verbracht. Egal ob Bruder oder Adoptivbruder, der Verlust von Loki war nicht schmerzlos an Thor vorbeigegangen. Zumal er ihn schon zum zweiten Mal verlor.

„Ich sehe das anders." Tony spielte mit einem Schraubenzieher, während er seine These begründete. „Wenn Menschen anderen Menschen mehr Leid zufügen als dass sie ihnen helfen, sollte man sie beseitigen. Gut, ich bin kein Musterschüler, aber ich weiß, dass die Welt Frieden braucht, keinen Krieg. Und jeder, der seine Waffe auf die Bevölkerung richtet, gehört weggesperrt."  
Tonys Ansichten gründeten auf seinen Erfahrungen als Geisel. Iron Man hatte seine Überzeugungen geändert und trat für das Gute ein. Aber Bruce hatte den Eindruck, dass er die Sache nicht ganz ernst nahm. Vielleicht war es die einzige Abwehrmaßnahme, die Tonys Gefühle vor der Realität schützten. Eine Art gedankliche Mauer, die ihn weiterhin klar denken ließ.

„Wenn Sie das so sagen", meinte Banner nur.  
Tony erkannte seinen Fehler und verzog den Mund. „Oh... Ich wollte Sie nicht… Sie wissen schon, wegen ihrem Wutbewältigungdings-"  
„Keine Sorge", unterbrach ihn Bruce überrascht. „Ich habe das gar nicht persönlich genommen. Nun ja, bis jetzt."  
Stark setzte zu einer weiteren Erklärung an, als Steve den Arbeitsraum betrat. „Wir fliegen zur Absturzstelle. Will uns jemand begleiten?"  
Sie verneinten. „Es wäre besser, wenn wir anwesend sind, sollte die Anlage etwas finden", entschuldigte Bruce ihr Ablehnen. „Wie geht es Thor?"  
Der Captain seufzte. „Er hält sich wacker. Er will mitkommen. Falls wir Lokis Leiche bergen können, hat er vor, sie nach Asgard zu bringen, damit man seinen Bruder ehrenhaft beisetzen kann."

Keiner sagte etwas dazu. Selbst Tony schwieg zur Abwechslung. „Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Steve fort. „Ich schätze, wird sind in zwei oder drei Stunden wieder an Bord. Fury möchte das Geschehen von hier aus überwachen. Er bleibt mit uns in Kontakt. Wenn ihr den Tesserakt findet, fliegen wir umgehend zu dessen Standort."  
Bruce nickte. „Verstanden. Wir sehen uns dann."  
„Ja." Steve verschwand wieder.  
Tony drehte sich zu Banner um. „Er hat gar nicht ‚Tschüss' gesagt. Dabei predigen alte Menschen doch immer von Höflichkeit."  
Jarvis meldete sich. „Sir, ich muss Sie über einen Sicherheitsverstoß im Starktower informieren."  
„Ein Sicherheitsleck?"  
„Jemand Unbefugtes hat sich Zutritt zum Penthaus verschafft."  
Tony fiel niemand ein, der daraus einen Vorteil ziehen würde. Jeder kannte sein unschlagbares Sicherheitssystem. Diebe machten einen großen Bogen um seine Unterkünfte. „Wie ist das möglich? Schon wieder schwitzige Arbeiter?"  
„Nein, Sir, ich muss sie enttäuschen. Es ist eine Frau."

Stark und Banner tauschten einen Blick. „Was für eine Frau? Und wie kam sie in meinen Tower?"  
„Das ist es ja, Sir. Sie tauchte einfach auf."  
„Oh nein…" Tony verdrehte die Augen.  
„Mir ist etwas Merkwürdiges an ihr aufgefallen, als ich ihre Präsenz gescannt habe."  
Der Milliardär ahnte, was jetzt kam. „Raus mit der Sprache, Jarvis."  
„Ihre Zellen scheinen nicht zu altern."  
Bruce weitete die Augen. „Noch ein Vampir?" Hoffentlich gründeten die Wesen aus dem anderen Universum keine Kolonie!

Tony warf den Schraubenzieher auf den Tisch und rauschte davon. „Verfluchte Vampire! Das ist mein Tower! Jarvis, such' mir alle Informationen über Vampire heraus. Ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Stärken und ihre Schwächen. Von Mythen, über Augenzeugenberichte, bis hin zu ‚Dracula' und anderen Romanen. Am besten, alle geschichtlichen Hintergründe, die von Nutzen sein könnten."  
Banner zog seine Brille ab. „Wo wollen Sie hin?"  
„Ich gehe jetzt auf Vampirjagd!"


End file.
